The invention relates to a colour cathode ray tube comprising a means for generating electrons, an electroluminescent phosphor screen, and a colour selection electrode positioned between the means and the phosphor screen.
The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a colour selection electrode for a colour cathode ray tube.
Such colour cathode ray tubes are known, and they are used, e.g. in television apparatuses and computer monitors. Such cathode ray tubes comprise, within an evacuated envelope, a means for generating electrons, usually three co-planar electron beams, and an electroluminescent screen on which the electrons impinge. Between the electron beam-generating means and the phosphor screen there is provided a colour selection electrode (sometimes also referred to as a shadow mask).
An important aspect of a colour cathode ray tube is the quality of the image displayed on the phosphor screen.